


Chances Are

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 298: 10 x 10 - ten sentences, exactly ten words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are

They were chuckling over some private joke when it started.

"Why don't you two just get a room," Halloran growled. He didn't add _you faggots_ , but was clearly thinking it.

"You think I'm getting it on with Starsky?" Hutch asked. One eyebrow raised, he scoffed, "He should be so lucky."

"You shouldn't get his hopes up, Halloran," Starsky snorted derisively. "As if he has any chance"—he posed—"with _this_."

Halloran stalked off as the squadroom erupted with loud laughter.

Hutch murmured, "Now that that's settled, your hopes still... up?"

Starsky winked and said, "They are, you lucky, lucky boy."


End file.
